


Faded (Drank)

by aseupirin



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Emotional, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, References to Depression, Tattoos, and kissing, just boys being sad together, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseupirin/pseuds/aseupirin
Summary: Hanse thinks he's alone until he finds Seungwoo in his studio.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Faded (Drank)

It's way past his bedtime, if bedtimes still were a thing and his life didn't exist out of naps taken on any given surface and the three to five hours he gets between going home from the company and coming back to it in the morning. Not that Hanse is complaining. He likes his life, most of the days.

There is just something that makes it more bittersweet in the late hours of the night, again, early hours of the morning, his thoughts are going in circles and he's hyper fixating on things that are, in a grand theme of the world, completely irrelevant. With a big sigh he makes sure to save all the files still open on his desktop, before shutting down the computer, taking one of the two light sources in his room out. It's suddenly way darker and the night feels that much more real.

He scratches his arm, sometimes he pretends to feel the ink under the skin, when in reality his tattoos have just become a part of his body as every scar or mole have done before. It's too warm to pull on his coat yet so he just hangs it over his arm alongside his purse before exiting and locking his own little studio.

At this time of the night he doesn't really expect there to be anyone left, all of the official employees have gone home to their families and even most of his band mates are hopefully already asleep in their dorm. But of course there is someone who has to outlast him, someone who sleeps even less than him, someone who is more plagued by the thoughts that come at night than him.

Light is shining dimly though the small window of Seungwoo's door and Hanse doesn't even stop to think before he knocks against the door and opens it. He's surprised it isn't locked from the inside, but maybe Seungwoo had thought himself alone in the building as well.

The door opens heavily and it's like Hanse's walking into a wall of warm air, no doubt the room he just left behind is the same, the physical proof that all of the fresh oxygen has been long used up in the studio and maybe a hint to abandon it, not that Hanse listens to those clues so he won't comment on it.

Seungwoo is in front of his own computer, closing his browser when he hears the door and turning around with a curious look on his face. It's his eyebrows that over dramatize every reaction on his face Hanse thinks, shifting his coat from one arm to the other.

"It's late hyung." He states as if they both weren't aware, but before he can continue Seungwoo lifts his long finger in front of his mouth and looks to the right. On the sofa is Sejun, curled up and sleeping peacefully with his mouth hanging open slightly.

Hanse wonders how he didn't notice him before, then again his gaze normally gravitates towards Seungwoo just like everyone elses, not able to break the spell the older seems to cast on everyone he meets. "Let him sleep Sese, he's had a pretty rough day." Seungwoo's voice is much more quiet than Hanse's had been.

On the small table in front of the couch are a row of bottles, all green and all empty, telling a story of their own. With a sigh Hanse steps into the room, he'd been there at the dance practice this morning, with the new instructor who had a short temper about everyone taking more time to learn the dance moves. Hanse is lucky that he's mostly in the back rows with Byungchan so no one ever criticizes him as much.

"So he came to you to get drunk?" He asks while putting his things on the floor, next to the small fridge they all know is filled with different bottles of alcohol and on which there are three sets of instant ramyeon stacked precariously, always jittering and trying to tumble over when someone pulls the door of the fridge open.

Seungwoo looks at Sejun with a soft expression on his face and lifts one shoulder before he looks back at Hanse. "He really seemed like he needed some company." They all have their different ways of showing how much they care for each other, he knows that Seungwoo likes to baby them, likes to be the hyung even when he sometimes can't show it.

"And now what? Are you going to pull an allnighter to let him sleep here?" Their conversation is still hushed while Hanse steps closer to Seungwoo's desk. There is a small stool tucked underneath it and Hanse pulls it out, sits down on it and makes a face. It's the most uncomfortable thing he's ever sat on and every time he uses it he wonders if the designers of this thing have ever tried sitting on it themselves.

There is this unsure smile on Seungwoo's lips, the one that tells Hanse that his hyung has nothing better to offer and would very much appreciate him to stop asking questions, it's the one he gives when too much attention is focused on him too. "Kinda. I've been reading reviews about cushions. Subinnie has been complaining about his for a while." Seungwoo explains and opens up his browser again, a whole gmarket page just filled with different, but similar looking cushions, opening up.

"That little gremlin won't even use it. Why waste money on him?" Maybe it's the time, maybe it's the still stale air that make his words come out sharper than he means to. Hanse is a soft soul and he wishes nothing but the best to any of his band members, but sometimes he feels like they're all taking too much from Seungwoo, asking too much of their hyung who has already resigned his leader position and never claimed it back, out of reasons they've never discussed enough. "I mean. He just wants yours, hyung, so maybe you should get a new pillow for yourself instead."

Seungwoo looks at him from the corner of his eyes and Hanse feels like an open book, like Seungwoo can read him without a problem. "I can continue my search later, I'm sure Subinnie is sleeping fine currently." That or he's on his switch playing animal crossing Hanse thinks. "Care to join me for a drink?"

They really shouldn't. Hanse can't tell how much Seungwoo's already had and they should probably get Sejun to his bed in the near future, but even at the slight hesitation from Hanse the corners pf Seungwoo's mouth turn down and it makes Hanse feel guilty. So instead of answering he gets up from the uncomfortable stool and makes his way over to the fridge.

The ramyeon packages on top shake when he pulls the door open and one falls down when his long sleeve catches on it when he pulls out a can of cass as well as a bottle of soju. Maybe he should be alarmed at the amount of alcohol left in the fridge, but when he turns around he spots a flimsy plastic bag lying on the floor next to Sejun, so the younger had probably brought new bottles.

Just when he's about to get up again he can hear Seungwoo's phone start to vibrate on the table and he turns around when the other has already picked it up with another unhappy expression. "No Seungsik. I'm good. Hanse is here." Hanse smiles a small smile and grabs two of the glasses that are tucked behind an unused monitor cause they don't fit anywhere else. They're slightly dusty so he runs them over his shirt, leaving a streak of grey dust on it. "Sejun is here too, but he's asleep. Do you think you could take him home with you?"

The words surprise Hanse, he really thought he was the last one in the building and now he's learning that over half of his band are still here. It also means that the ones at home probably did not have any dinner or something really unhealthy because Chan is nothing if not a bad influence to their youngest. "Wait with the drinks until they're gone." Seungwoo says quietly after he's finished his conversation and while getting up from his chair.

Hanse doesn't bother to put the drinks away again, just places them off to the side so they aren't really in view from the door, they all know that Seungshik isn't the biggest fan of them getting drunk. So while Seungwoo leans over Sejun, shaking him softly and talking to him low enough that even Hanse has problems to pick it up in the otherwise quiet room, he picks up the plastic bag he'd spotted earlier and starts putting the bottles into it. There is no way Seungsik won't know that they've been drinking in this room, not with the pungent smell that's surely still around even if Hanse has gotten used to it so that he doesn't smell it anymore, but at least he won't have any indication on how much has been drunk already.

With a low whine Sejun stretches his arms and has just gained enough composure for Seungwoo to pull him up and walk him towards the door where he hands him over to Seungsik who arrives a few moments later. "You two should probably head home soon too. It's really late." Seungsik tells them while one arm slings around Sejun waist, supporting him until he's awake enough to stand on his own. There is no authority in his words though, because he's mostly given up on trying to change their minds, he's just there to pick up the broken pieces if something goes wrong.

"Don't worry hyung. I will get him to sleep in his own bed tonight." Hanse promises, making all three look at him surprised, probably because he normally doesn't even speak up in these situations, rather choosing the quiet sidelines. But the thankful smile Seungsik shoots him is enough to tell him it was the right thing to say.

It's another blink and the two are on their way and he is alone with Seungwoo again. "I'm not some child that needs to be taken care of." The older huffs when he sits down on the spot Sejun had just vacated, sounding just like a petulant child, not that Hanse would point that out. Instead he reaches for the glasses and places them on the now mostly empty table.

Ideally he would have some kind of spoon or chopstick to mix their drink, but they will just have to make do with what they have and it's not like they're really drinking for the pleasure of it. "Come on hyung. Grab your own drink." He tells Seungwoo once he's closed the bottle again, placing it on the table next to the glasses.

Sitting down on the other end of the couch he slips out of his shoes and pulls his feet onto the cushions as well, balancing the glass he's grabbed for himself on his knee and looking at the other, watching him take his glass and take a long sip from his drink. Silence settles around them, both of them following their own trains of thoughts, ot's not uncomfortable though, at least not for Hanse.

He's gone back to thinking about the last thing he had written, something sad and not fit for their bands lyrics, but maybe something he could release on his personal soundcloud if he ever got around to recording a track for it as well. Music has been coming slowly to him, the whole past year catching up to him like it had to the rest of the world, he's glad he has his friends and family to rely on even if it's just in the comfort of being physically close to them.

"Hanse. Tell me something." Seungwoo asks softly, breaking him out of his thoughts and making him look back up at the other, taking in his beautiful nose and the way his eyebrows are furrowed together while he looks at the ceiling.

Hanse smiles and reaches his free hand up to tug on his lip piercing, a nervous habit he normally has under control, but right now he likes the sensation it sends though his body. "What do you want me to tell you?" Seungwoo shrugs and lets his head roll to the side until he can look Hanse in the eyes, the small smile back on his lips.

He's beautiful like that, relaxed from being tired and the alcohol and less guarded than he normally is. Hanse would like to tell him that, list all of the things that make him beautiful inside and out, but he knows Seungwoo doesn't need to hear them, has an army of fans and peers to tell him that. And Hanse knows how it makes Seungwoo feel uncomfortable most of the time, that he feels like his beauty makes him untouchable in a bad way.

"I was writing on something earlier." Is what he settles on, his toes flexing in his socks and Hanse looks at them instead of Seungwoo. "It's too sad though. Not the kind of sad that makes you feel like there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Rather the other kind." Seungwoo understands, they've talked about it, never in detail, because talking about it in detail makes it too real for either of them, but Hanse knows Seungwoo understands and that's why he feels it's okay to share.

Seungwoo's hand, the one not holding his glass, reaches out and curls it's long fingers around Hanse's ankle, closing all the way around it without any difficulty. It sparks memory in his mind and Hanse has to hide his laugh while also trying to take the next sip. He doesn't remember when he ate last, it might have been the protein bar after their practice, but that had been at 2 pm so the alcohol is going straight to his head.

The noise of him sputtering attracts Seungwoo's curious gaze and he cocks his head. "What's so funny about that?"

Taking another sip Hanse shakes his head. "Nothing. I just had to think of your Anemone fingers and all the inappropriate things our fans had to say about them." It isn't really that funny, but somehow he can't stop himself from snickering and at least it makes Seungwoo laugh with him, shaking his head.

"People are depraved." His glass is nearly empty, and there is more soju in the bottle on the table left. Hanse should be a good dongsaeng and refill Seungwoo's glass, but instead he shifts to his knees, Seungwoo's hand falling away from him, finishes his own drink and sets both of their glasses on the table.

"Says you. I know what kind of porn you watch." Hanse teases, it's impossible not to know nearly everything about someone you live with and whom you've walked in on their wanking sessions. "So let them lust over you all they want."

Seungwoo's eyes are back on the table, but the smile is still playing on his lips. "And what kind of porn do I watch?" Heat rises in Hanse's cheeks, he's not particularly shy, but he's not drunk enough to be taking about porn so instead he gives into the gravitational pull of his body and lets himself fall against Seungwoo's side, wiggles until the other lifts his arm and curls it around his shoulder.

"The nasty kind." Is what he answers and this is one of Seungwoo's favourite laughs of his, the one that sounds rather like a surprised gasp. If he weren't so comfortable he would look up just to see the face that goes along with it. "The one with fake boobs and dicks as long as thighs!" He continues just because a laughing Seungwoo is a good one. "The one they don't call yadong but porn because it's so nasty you can't describe it in korean!"

Seungwoo is laughing and the shoulder under Hanse's head is shaking, which should be uncomfortable, but it's so nice that he just enjoys it. "You're unbelievable." A hand reaches up and plays with hoops in Hanse's ears.

"Unbelievably funny?" He's teasing and Seungwoo seems to enjoy it and Hanse wishes it could always be like this. With him being the reason of Seungwoo's good mood. He can't be, they both know that, that tomorrow when they wake up it's just gonna be another long day of short glances and talking to other people. But right now it's just them and no one else demanding anything of them.

So without thinking about it any further Hanse turns his head, his eyelids feel heavy from the alcohol, but he makes sure to look at Seungwoo, to wait for the other to return his gaze until he understands what Hanse wants without either of them having to ask. The soft smile is back on Seungwoo's lips and Hanse would give up a lot to see him smile this unburdened more often.

It's Seungwoo who leans in, it's always Seungwoo because Hanse is afraid that he will misread the situation and will make Seungwoo uncomfortable. But right now Seungwoo doesn't seem uncomfortable, with his hand pushing into Hanses hair and him pulling Hanse closer until they're kissing. Soft and gentle how they like it, how they need it.

They don't end up in this situation often. Mostly because Hanse doesn't allow himself this indulgence. Seungwoo's lips are slightly dry, probably because he's only had alcohol to drink, and no water to go along with it, but they also feel so unbelievably good that Hanse can't concentrate on anything else. Their position is awkward and he pulls away, a smile tugging on his lips when Seungwoo makes a soft sound and tries to follow him immediately.

"Can I sit on your lap?" He asks softly between pecks that Seungwoo presses against his lips. Hanse's own hands drift up Seungwoo's arms, rest on his shoulders and use them to climb onto Seungwoo's lap when he nods excitedly. They're chest to chest a moment later and it's so much easier to tilt his head, to open his mouth and just let Seungwoo in, allow him to suck Hanse's piercing into his own mouth.

The hand not in Hanse's hair drops down to his thigh and massages it through the thin material of his joggers, making Hanse grunt and roll his hips against Seungwoo's without really thinking about it. It would be stupid to get carried away in the studio, but at the same time Hanse's afraid of what might happen when they leave the room and the spell is broken.

Without really thinking about it he leans back, takes in the flush sitting high on Seungwoo's cheeks and the way his mouth hangs open, his gaze only focused on Hanse's mouth as if it's the only thing that matters right now. Before Seungwoo can lean in again Hanse's hand pushes down the neck of Seungwoo's shirt, revealing the dark ink and leaning in to mouth against it.

He knows he's not the only one who's extremely attracted to Seungwoo's tattoos, but right now he's the only one who can run his lips against the skin, can suck on it at the point where the numerals split, leaving a tiny red mark as a reminder that he's been here. The noise Seungwoo makes sends a tingle down Hanse's back, their hips rolling together sloppily. 

They leave nearly an hour later, lips raw and mouths tired, but Seungwoo is holding onto his arm and the sweet smile is still there and that's the best outcome Hanse could have predicted for the night. If it weren't for another call by Seungshik, Hanse might have suggested they just sleep in Seungwoo's stuffy studio, Seungwoo on the couch and Hanse on top of him, but this is better, knowing Seungwoo won't wake up with a sore back or neck.

"Hyung." Hanse whispers into the cold night air. "Let me sleep in your bed tonight." He doesn't want to be alone just yet and from the way Seungwoo squeezes his arm through the jacket he might not be the only one.


End file.
